minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Last Laugh 13: The Finale
"Hey Ray!" I yell. "We're alive!" Ray comes running out the door and gives me a big hug (shippers stay away). "Is Nightbow dea- WHY IS NIGHTBOW STILL ALIVE?!" I point at Moonlight. "Ask her." I walk inside the abandoned house. "After your finished yelling at Moonlight, come inside. I wanna show you guys something." I sit down on the floor, and eat some cookies. About 5 minutes later, Ray and Moonlight are walking inside, and everyone else is sitting on the floor too. "Basically, y'know how there was all those necklaces?" I ask. Everyone nods, or says "Yeah, why?" "Well, the necklaces have their souls attached. So when someone puts it on, the soul becomes part of the wearer's soul. Basically, you gain their powers and bits of their appearance. Like the wolf ears, tail, or the wings." I hold out the necklaces. "Take one! But promise, it's better if they're only used in an emergency." Everyone promises, and they take a necklace. "Hmmm." I mutter. "We're one short." I whip around and stab Nightbow. Moonlight screams. "WHY!?" "She was right behind me," I point to the necklace that was left behind. "Holding a knife. Besides, we're one short anyway." Henriot took Nightmare Wolf's, Dragon took Nightbow's, Ray took SweetRage's, Lillie snatched Midnight's, Robloxian took Starfright's, and I took X's. "What about me?" Moonlight demands. "I don't get one!" I hold her shoulders, and look her straight in the eyes. "Moonlight, you have a really scary psycho side. I'm pretty sure you don't need one." She smiles, and nods. "Well, this was an exciting adventure." Henriot says, standing up. "Agreed, 110%." Dragon nods, also standing. "The Void dimension was creepy, but this entire thing was one non-stop adventure." Robloxian smiles. "You guys leaving?" Moonlight asks, her smile fading. "Already?" Henriot looks down. "We have our own lives to get back to." Dragon smiles sadly. "Yeah.. but we can always talk to each other!" Robloxian brightens. "Yeah! And we can visit you in Hell." I stand up too. "Well, it was wonderful to meet y'all." Ray nods. "I may not really know you guys, but I hope we will meet again." We group hug. "Bye guys..." Henriot says, walking out the door. "Goodbye til next time everyone." Dragon smiles sadly, walking outside, turning into a dragon, and flying away. "I gotta get back to the centre of the Earth." Robloxian says. "I really hope we can all meet each other again. Hopefully soon." Robloxian disappears into thin air. I look over at Moonlight, and smile. "We really got the last laugh with Starfright and everyone else, didn't we?" She smiles back. "We really did get the last laugh, GamerGirl. We really did." The End... THANK YOU! For reading my entire series! I'm surprised a bunch of people read it in the first place. This was really meant to be something small. I'M NOT KIDDING. AT ALL. I just decided one day to write a little thing. Well. That turned out differently, didn't it! Some people commented things that made me happy :D such as: This is the best series I've seen since the Artiopas days -League Fighters ''(really?? I've seen Artiopas, and personally, it's way better than anything i could ever write. Most series are.) ''Epic. Can't wait for the next part. -Robloxian1662 Or basically anything supportive :) FUN FACTS NO ONE ASKED FOR :D -Other series inspired this! Nightmares Unleashed, Batwing4 Beckons Me, and Lights Out! HUGE CREDITS TO THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THEM! YOU ARE AMAZING WRITERS! I see Nightmares Unleashed because of a bunch of pastas teaming up, Batwing4 Beckons Me because of the leader kind person (X) and because someone (Moonlight) became the good team, like Batwing4 at the last instalment, and Lights Out because of the plan to take over the world! If I looked reeeeally hard, maaaaybe Nekrikos, because of the overlord kinda thing (whose X again)...? -I originally wanted this series to go on longer, but decided to make the last one lucky number 13! -I would've asked some people if I could add their pastas, but I get stressed/nervous when asking that sort of thing... -Lillie IRL legit did not care that her character in the series died. -Ray IRL had no idea I was using him. He's meh friend though, so when I told him, he didn't care XD -Every supportive comment made me feel happy inside and excited to write the next part :D -I do NOT think of what to write before I click the button the make the next part. -Sometimes I spend the entire day typing because I feel lazy and type about two sentences at a time. -This part was named after this bit in a song (the songs called Springtrap finale): This is iiiiitt, the big FINALE! And that's all! If you loved it, thanks! If you hated it, why did you read it in the first place! So go away and leave me in peace before I leave you in pieces! If you are angry at me about how abruptly I ended this, don't say anything and beat something in your room to get rid of any anger! AKA I don't care so don't attack my message wall, if you do I will attack your message wall! :D Haha, just kidding, I wanna try to not get banned ever! See ya around! Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Supernatural